The Last Breath Extras
by First Blush
Summary: What was Victoria's plan to capture and kill the agents of Project Ultra?  How did she manage to stay hidden and what caused her ultimate downfall? You'll want to read chapter 27, Double-cross of The Last Breath first.


_**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The inspiration for TLB is credited to Lavender Mornings by Jude Deveraux. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

**_Thank you Ann and Jess, (my amazing betas at project team beta dot com) for walking me through this process._**

_**A/N, **Please be sure you read TLB Chapter 27 first. Hope this helps unravel any questions you have on the back story behind the moles. Enjoy - First Blush  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 27 NOTES**

Victoria stole the list of operative's names from Colonel Swan's office and put together a plan to execute the operatives who supported Project Ultra. There were three moles in her unit, including herself, James.

Laurent, the third mole, was the person with cockney accent they were trying to catch with the security net when Bella and Edward were on their trip to the Grimms Dyke. Laurent was an MI6 operative and a double working with Victoria and James for the Schinderheidst.

About a week ago, when Charlie got wind of a mole he ordered all operatives to "come in" including Bella and Edward. He sent Jasper to collect them at the 8th. Bella and Edward were on their way to Harrow to find Serena and missed Jasper.

Victoria feared being discovered herself now that a mole had been discovered in the Ultra ranks. The walls were closing in on her operation and she realized she may never be this close inside the enemy ranks again. She ordered James to take out Bella and Edward.

James went to the 8th. He would be declared AWOL by mid morning, but Victoria was willing to give up their cover to kill Colonel Swan, Bella and Edward in one fell swoop. She held a grudge against Bella who had thwarted her plans to take down Operation Husky last year. Yes, this was personal, just as Bella had thought.

Victoria planted Laurent at Hanslope after receiving the fake telegram order from Colonel Swan. Laurent had been staying at a safe house well north of London and outside of the range of the security checkpoints. Laurent was given very specific orders. Allow James first crack at Colonel Swan, his cover would not have been blown by the time the Colonel left for Bletchley. As such, James could get closer to the Colonel than Laurent.

Of course, James doesn't show up at Hanslope, he'd already been apprehended by Edward, Jasper and Carlisle back at the 8th. Laurent remained in hiding but followed the entourage from Hanslope the short distance to Bletchley.

After they reached Bletchley, Laurent planted a bomb near Colonel Swan's car. He was going to finish Colonel Swan since something had obviously gone wrong with James.

Charlie escaped the bombing when he went back to retrieve the classified documents; unfortunately his entourage did not.

James was taken back to ETOUSA by Captain Winterbotham's guards unbeknownst to Victoria.

When Victoria handed the telegram to Charlie, he mistakenly thought she looked down or upset. In truth she was disappointed, because the telegram meant that Bella was still alive and that James had failed to kill her.

Victoria's original plan had been for her, James and Laurent to meet up after the Colonel's assassination and make their way to a safe house by night fall. Laurent, couldn't get out of Bletchley, security was too tight. James was locked in the basement of ETOUSA and Victoria was detained, working late into the night for Colonel Swan who was unfathomably, still alive after the car bombing.

Victoria didn't know if James had eventually succeeded in killing Bella and Edward. She didn't know if his cover was blown either. She only knew that James was on an operations list as Jasper's partner for the next drop at Bletchley.

Victoria was frustrated. If Swan and the Masens were still alive and James' cover was not blown then what happened? Did he turn? Had he playing with her all along?

Victoria needed to get to James and either kill him or get him out before they both were discovered. When Colonel Swan asked for her help in playing Bella, Victoria smelled a rat. She was unable to go back to her barracks, and arm up. After being 'taught' how to act like an operative by Colonel Swan she was forced to change her clothes and give up the concealed weapons in her coat.

Victoria took the car ride north with Colonel Swan imagining how to kill him without killing herself in the process. If she grabbed him from behind, he would wreck the car, and she would lose the opportunity to discover James' loyalties. He could also possibly survive the attack. Victoria decided to wait for him to get to Bletchley first. She would draw out James and uncover his loyalties. Then she'd either kill them both or escape with James after killing Colonel Swan. So much for her plan…

When James and Jasper stepped out of hut 6 James heard his name being called across the grounds. His head snapped up and given the distance, the clothing, and the car he thought Colonel Swan and Victoria were actually Edward and Bella. He thought Bella was mocking him by calling his name. In a rage of furry, he knocked Jasper to the ground, pulled out Jasper's service arm and shot Bella. Upon hearing the shot, Laurent who was hiding on the grounds, took aim and shot Charlie who was disguised as Edward.

Bella (Victoria) fell to the ground. Her wig slipped as she collapsed revealing her true identity to James. James ran forward to save his mistress and Laurent froze for a moment trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Jasper retrieved a second pistol from his leg holster and took off running after James. He lifted his gun to shoot James just as James dropped Victoria's lifeless body in order to extract his revenge on the colonel.

Jasper pulled his trigger just as Colonel Swan lifted his own bloody arm and shot back in Jasper's direction. Stunned, Jasper froze as the gunshots echoed in the air.

Jasper didn't know if Colonel Swan was a double. He swore the man just took a shot at him. Colonel Swan's gun had lifted and pointed straight at him. A sound startled Jasper in the final echo of the gunshots.

Jasper spun looking over his shoulder. A lone man, dressed in green fell clutching his chest. Jasper had saved Colonel Swan with a single gunshot that ripped through the back of James' head. Likewise Colonel Swan killed Laurent who had taken aim right at Jasper.

Three moles were dead, and Colonel Swan lay bleeding as Jasper dropped his own gun in the deafening November morning silence.


End file.
